Cell
by AryaBaratheon
Summary: Hecho para el reto 'Te potterizarás de terror' de la Noble Y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Un virus comienza a atacar a las personas, haciendo que actuen de una manera desprovista de cordura ¿Cómo podrán lidiar los supervivientes con eso? Muchos rezan, pero parece que Dios les ha abandonado. AU!Fanfic, 3ra Generación.


**Titulo:** Cell  
**Summary:** Un virus comienza a atacar a las personas, haciendo que actuen de una manera desprovista de cordura ¿Cómo podrán lidiar los supervivientes con eso? Muchos rezan, pero parece que Dios les ha abandonado.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad, tampoco es el libro Cell. Cada uno pertenece a sus respectivos autores.  
**Palabras:** 2549.  
**Notas:** AU!Fanfic, no fuí muy especifica con las locaciones porque no sé mucho sobre la geografía britanica (El libro se situaba primero en Bostón, USA). Hecho para el reto 'Te potterizarás de terror' de la Noble Y Ancestral Casa de los Black. No da miedo, bueno…el hecho de que un celular te vuelva zombie si da miedo, pero lo mas importante es la supervivencia y bueno, en eso me he enfocado hasta ahora.

* * *

¿Me oyes ahora? - Verizon.

* * *

**Cell**

**El Pulso (I)**

**1 – James, Dominique, Fred.**

Día 1 de octubre: Dios está en los cielos, la bolsa está a 10.140, la mayoría de los vuelos llegan a tiempo y Dominique Weasley esta que salta de alegría por las calles de Manchester, con sus dos primos intentando contener la risa al verla, su prima por fin había logrado que le aceptaran en la academia de arte. Y James y Fred…bueno, ellos solo se habían ido de vacaciones con su prima, pero no les había ido mal.

—Joder, Domi, estas que nos besas—Dijo Fred con una sonrisa burlona

—Le compraste un regalo carísimo a Victorie y el nuevo Batman & Robin a Louis—Secundo James—Se buena con tus primos que amas tanto y cómpranos algo ¿vale?

Dominique rodo los ojos y apunto hacia el McDonalds, ya había gastado mucho en su familia y sus primos parecían estar de acuerdo, estaba tan feliz que en ese momento iba a llamar a su madre, si hubiera tenido teléfono, porque se le había caído y ya no tenía, Freddie si tenía, pero no tenía saldo y James…James no se preocupaba de mucho, realmente, ni de su teléfono.

James, por su parte, miraba a su alrededor a una chica rubia, realmente guapa, hablando por teléfono con su amiga, no hablaban de gran cosa, solo de un tal tipo que le había engañado, y James iba a punto de hablarle y decirle que él podía consolarla, cuando ocurrió.

_El pulso._

**2- Lysander, Lorcan.**

—¡Deja de estar hablando con Lucy, Lysander! —Se quejo Lorcan mientras veía a su hermano sentado en la mesa de la cocina hablando con su novia. A veces si no fueran gemelos, pensaría que ellos son totalmente diferentes, Lysander decía que era un antisocial, pero a Lorcan le gustaba así. Pero en ese momento, el 1 de octubre, a las 3:03. Su hermano había cambiado totalmente, para peor.

—¿Lucy? ¿LU? ¿¡M-ME OYES LU!?—Pregunto su hermano desesperado, Lorcan retrocedió un paso atrás, nada andaba bien, lo suponía porque la gente estaba gritando igual que su hermano allá afuera. Si su madre estuviera ahí, quizás podría correr donde ella. Pero ella había salido con su padre a una convención de aliens o algo así…

—¿Lysander? —Pregunto Lorcan cuando dejo de gritar, el rubio miraba a su alrededor con la mirada perdida, Lorcan dio otro paso hacia atrás—¿Lysander? Me estas asustando, no es divertido.

Y de repente Lysander comenzó a reírse, pero no su típica risa alegre o burlona, una sonrisa enloquecida mientras miraba a su hermano con ¿Hambre? Eso es lo último que Lorcan ve antes de que su hermano le caiga encima, con un cuchillo en la mano aún riéndose, luego todo se puso rojo y posteriormente negro.

**3 – Molly.**

Molly Weasley jamás había sido lo que uno podría llamar valiente, pero cuando toda tu familia se convierten en ¿zombies? O habían perdido la mente, lo que sea, obviamente la mas lógica situación era irse corriendo, o la que te decía ese sentido de supervivencia

Ojala no hubiera salido, había más gente en la misma situación que su familia, chiflados, corriendo por ahí, diciendo cosas ininteligibles, observo horrorizada como un sujeto le rompió el cuello a un niño pequeño. No sabía qué hacer, solo que debía correr o esconderse antes de que su padre, su madre o su hermana le mataran.

(Aunque su lado cínico le decía que mejor fuera que se mataran entre ellos)

Las piernas no le funcionaban, se quedo ahí, en shock, se pregunto de repente que habría sido de toda su familia, sabía que Victorie estaba en estado y de vacaciones con Teddy y un Louis que se había coleado, lo mismo con Dominique y con los dos idiotas de James y Fred. Y rezaba porque estuvieran bien o, que al menos no estuvieran chiflados.

Siempre había criticado que a Lucy le gustara el beisbol, pero secretamente dio gracias a Dios por eso, mientras agarraba el bate de su hermana y comenzaba a golpearla repetidamente hasta que su hermanita, la chica con una lengua afilada, comentarios sarcásticos y un amor por un chico rubio, dejaba de moverse.

"_He matado a mi hermana"_

El pensamiento casi le hacía reír para no llorar y lo peor, es que quizás tendría que matar a sus padres también.

Quizás se volvería tan loca como la gente de afuera gracias a la culpa.

**4- Victorie, Teddy, Louis.**

— ¿Estas sugiriendo que todo esto se origino gracias a los celulares? —Pregunto Teddy a su pequeño cuñado

—Pues es lo único que tiene sentido—Dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros—Según leí en un libro, el cerebro es como un disco duro en cierta manera y puede reiniciarse.

—¿Insinuas que…esas cosas son personas en su estado mas primitivo? —Volvió a preguntar Teddy y antes de que Louis pudiera responder, ambos escucharon a Victorie llorando desesperadamente. Se habían refugiado de los "chiflados telefónicos" en un hotel aleatorio, con Teddy y Louis con armas preparados para disparar. No ayudaba mucho que Victorie estuviera embarazada y bueno, una mujer embarazada con sus locas hormonas de embarazada no ayudaba mucho en un apocalipsis zombie.

Intentar calmar a Victorie quien lloraba desesperada era una tarea incluso más difícil que dispararle a tus vecinos, Louis ni siquiera sabía porque lloraba, quizás por mamá y papá, quizás por el tío Harry y el resto de sus tíos, quizás por Dominique la cual se había ido con Jamie y Freddie a Manchester, insultándose con su hermana mayor e intercambiando miradas divertidas con él. O quizás era porque su sobrinito ("_O sobrinitos_" había dicho Teddy en un tono de broma antes del 01 de octubre) iba a nacer en un mundo diferente, lleno de soledad, quizás no podría conocer nunca a su tía Dom o a sus primos.

Eso era deprimente.

—Vamos Vicky—Intenta consolarla Teddy, que no es el mejor consolando chicas—¿Por qué lloras?

— ¡Por todo! —Respondió antes de volver a romper en llanto otra vez

A Louis le pareció una buena razón.

**5 – Scorpius, Albus, Rose, Hugo, Lily.**

Habían muchas cosas que Scorpius Malfoy no entendía, una de ellas era porque todos habían enloquecido completamente o porque sus padres zombificados comenzaron a atacarle sin razón, acabando huyendo de su mansión, otra era porque demonios se había encontrado con Potter (que le caía bien) y su prima Weasley, con los respectivos hermanos de cada uno.

Scorpius había sido hijo único, pero entendía que Albus tenía que proteger a la mocosa Potter, ya que el Potter más grande no estaba por ahí y por más que tolerara a Rose Weasley (Tolerar es mejor que ella que le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y él no le había hecho nada) ¿Por qué los mocosos tenían que pasársela quejándose?

"_Tengo frio, Al"_

"_Tengo hambre, Rosie"_

¿¡Que no podían callarse!? ¡El también tenía hambre, frio y se preocupaba que demonios le había pasado a sus abuelos, su tía Daphne y a su primos! Pero no se quejaba, era el jodido fin del mundo y si dos son compañía, tres son multitud, cinco son un golpe en el estomago.

Pero aún así, continuaba con ellos, repitiéndose una y otra vez que necesitaban olvidar ser sedentarios, esos locos podrían llegar en cualquier momento y ellos necesitaban comida y agua, oh, y armas, claro está. Cualquiera que viera películas de zombies sabe que se necesitan armas. Rose les había dicho sobre la relación del cerebro con esos chiflados telefonitos y Scorpius estaba casi seguro que tenía que ver con un experimento hecho mal de esos terroristas que su abuelo había estado involucrado.

—Hay que irnos—Dijo Scorpius un día

— ¿A dónde? —Pregunto Weasley, mirándole desconfiadamente, como si él fuera a llevarlos a su muerte segura. Estúpidos Weasley, por mas que el mocoso fuera insoportable, le mostraba respeto…y los Potter eran aceptables, por lo menos.

—Pues un sitio que no sea aquí, obviamente—Respondió—Pero, será en la noche, por lo que he observado, esas cosas no aparecen en la noche. Creen que es para dormir, ahí nos moveremos.

— ¿A dónde? —Pregunto Hugo Weasley, de nuevo.

—…Podemos ir a la vieja casa de mi abuelo, hay armas ahí, nos tomará un par de días llegar pero es mejor que quedarnos aquí y esperar a que esos locos nos maten. Potter, Tú y yo podemos encargarnos de las armas, en caso de que un día esas cosas nos ataquen y bueno, Rose y Lily pueden encargarse de la comida—

Rose se preguntaba por qué demonios Malfoy tenía que hacerse el fuerte, en su engreída cara se veían los mismos ojos tristes que todos tenían, parecía que quería ponerse a llorar algún día, pero que tenía que ser fuerte. Y Malfoy ni siquiera tenía hermano, para hacerse fuerte por dos.

Quizás cuando esa locura acabara (si acababa) ella podría darse el lujo de ponerse a llorar y dejar de ser fuerte. Pero ese día no era hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado, quizás ni siquiera en un mes.

Albus, por su parte, estaba deseando tener la decisión de Malfoy o la valentía de James (que no estaba muerto, porque James Potter era capaz de sobrevivir a todo ¿No?) él casi ni había hablado desde el pulso, solo asentía cuando Scorpius le decía algo y a veces hablaba con Lily para calmarla. La pobre niña siempre había sido pegada a James y el hecho que estuviera metida en esa locura sin su hermano para echarle una buena broma hacía que la niña llorara a cada minuto.

Si lo que decía Rose sobre el cerebro era verdad, quizás…solo quizás…

—¿Qué haces, Potter? —Pregunto Scorpius, curioso.

—Le escribo a James, quizás si pasa por aquí sabrá que estamos vivos—

_James:_

_Estoy con Scorpius, Lily y Hugo, mamá y papá enloquecieron junto con casi todos nuestros vecinos, logre escapar de broma con Lily. Si pasas por aquí, quiero que sepas que estamos bien y que ando protegiendo a Lil._

_Cuídate, idiota._

_Albus Severus Potter._

Albus no era tonto, había notado bien que el comportamiento de esos seres había cambiado completamente…y casi, casi había gritado cuando la mañana antes de irse de la pequeña casa donde se habían refugiado había visto a un montón de locos telefónicos, con la mirada perdida, llenos de sangre, caminaban hacia alguna dirección que él desconocía.

—Están convirtiéndose en un rebaño—Dijo Rose, asustada.

—Maldición, están evolucionando—Dijo Malfoy, mostrando miedo por primera vez cuando vio a su tía Daphne y su primo caminando entre ese rebaño, la tía de Scorpius parecía que no se había lavado el cabello en días, y decía cosas que ninguno de ellos podía entender. Albus pensaba que Scorpius iba a lanzarse a ayudarla cuando se cayó, pero otro viejo, uno con una camisa blanca, la ayudo a levantarse.

Albus en un arranque de valentía dijo.

—No podemos salvarlos, Malfoy—

—Lo se, Potter. Debemos ir a dormir todo lo posible, nos moveremos en la noche y buscaremos armas—

—¿Y que tal si tenemos que matar a alguien querido para nosotros? —Pregunto Hugo.

Albus simplemente suspiro y miro a su primo.

—Pues…son ellos o…o nosotros—

Rezaba para que no tuvieran que enfrentarse a eso. Aunque algo le decía que Dios les había abandonado.

* * *

**Éxodo (II)**

**James, Dominique, Fred. **

Fred desconocía como demonios habían salido vivos de ese sitio, cuando se salvaron de que un carro casi se los llevara por encima y una mujer enloquecida había atacado a Dom con un cuchillo que le acabo haciendo una cicatriz enorme en su bonita cara, pero, viviría, no por nada se la pasaron escondidos hasta que la chica despertara.

Habían caminado junto algunos otros sobrevivientes hacía el sur, aunque ninguno de ellos hablaba con los otros supervivientes, parecía que cada uno por su lado. La música clásica del demonio tampoco ayudaba mucho, ni siquiera era música buena como Los Beatles, era del tipo de música que es probable que su bisabuelo escuchara.

—Esta música me esta volviendo loco—Se quejo James —Esos locos no tienen un buen sentido de la música.

Dominique no había dicho nada en todo el viaje, lo que es comprensible viendo que fue atacada y su cara bonita se había arruinado de por vida, a veces dibujaba cuando no podía dormir (ya que sus horarios de dormir se habían arruinado gracias al 'Dormir en el día y caminar por la noche'. James de vez en cuando hacia una broma, aunque algo le decía a Freddie que ya a todos se les había olvidado como sonreir. Cuando vio que los locos telefónicos estaban evolucionando rápidamente, le había dado un vuelco en el estomago en pensar en Roxanne, no había sabido absolutamente nada que ella ¿Qué tal si estaba muerta? O peor ¿Si se convirtió en esas cosas? Podía adivinar que James y Dominique pensaban igual, James y Fred se habían ido en 'buenos' términos con sus hermanos, pero Domi le había lanzado una insultada a Victorie por…no se, por esas peleas de hermanas, seguro que era porque Domi se había hecho unas mechas y bla bla bla y Vic con sus hormonas de embarazada añadieron leña al fuego.

—No sabemos ni siquiera a donde vamos—Se quejo un día—James ¿alguna idea?

—La verdad, sí—Dijo el chico, volteando con una sonrisa—Nos dirigiremos aún mas hasta el sur ¿Victorie, Teddy y Louis no estaban por ahí?

—Según y que están por Chelsea—Hablo Dominique por fin—Nos tomará semanas, quizás meses, en ir para allá, James.

—Y eso que no sabemos si se…bueno, tu sabes—

—¿Y quedarnos aquí les ayudará mucho? No importa, tenemos que seguir andando—Dijo James con un tono que no admitia un 'No' como respuesta—Escuchenme bien, no importa lo que pase…pero tenemos que sobrevivir. Los tres ¿Vale? —

—¿y Albykins Y Lily? —Pregunto Dominique

—Albus va a cuidarla y Lily es una fiera, seguro que les va…bien. Y Roxanne es capaz de caerle a uno de esos locos encima con una pala—Respondio—Ahora lárguense a dormir, tenemos que movernos mañana y encontrar refugio antes de la puesta del sol ¿Entendido?

Fred pensó que habían caído bien bajo para que obedecieran a James, pero se limito a sonreir y asentir.

**Molly**

Estaba rodeada y lo sabía.

Se las había arreglado para destruir a las personas que habían sido sus padres y su hermana y los locos parecía que se habían ido, no se atrevía a irse de todas maneras y aunque lo hiciera ¿A dónde podría irse? Si pudiera llamar a alguno de sus familiares…una risa escapo de sus labios pensando en la ironia de eso, según y que los teléfonos se crearon para estar comunicados y le arruinaron la vida a ella.

Si hubiera sido Lucy en lugar de ella quien hubiera sobrevivido, seguro que Lucy se hubiera aventado a correr o a pelear contra esas cosas, pero quien había sobrevivido era ella y jamás había sido muy cercana con sus primos ¿Así que, como podría solucionar esto?

Molly sonrio de medio lado, mientras se hundía en su tina.

Solucionando su problema con _agua._

* * *

Si, se suicido. Y si, luego vienen los otros, pero eso será para el próximo capitulo. Y si quieren saberlo, si, algunos de ellos se van a reunir…el protagonista lo hizo con su hijo, pero no fue muy bonito.

Por si quieren leerlo/están curiosos de la trama, va así.

"_Día 1 de octubre: Dios está en los cielos, la bolsa está a 10.140, la mayoría de los vuelos llegan a tiempo y Clayton Riddell, un artista de Maine, casi salta de alegría por Boylston Street, en Boston. Acaba de firmar un contrato para ilustrar un cómic que le permitirá mantener a su familia con su arte en vez de tener que dar clases. Ya ha comprado un regalo pequeño (¡pero caro!) a su sufrida mujer y tiene claro lo que va a regalar a su hijo Johnny. ¿Por qué no algo para sí mismo? Clay presiente que todo va a ir mejor a partir de entonces. Pero bruscamente se trastorna todo: se produce una devastación masiva, causada por un fenómeno que más adelante llamarán El Pulso, que se reproduce a través del teléfono móvil. De todos los teléfonos móviles. Clay junto a unos cuantos supervivientes desesperados, se encuentra arrojado a una edad oscura, rodeados por el caos, la hecatombe y una masa humana degradada a su estado más primitivo. Parece que no hay forma de escapar a esta pesadilla. Sin embargo, una flecha indica a Clay el camino de su casa en Maine; mientras él y sus compañeros de viaje avanzan entre escenas espeluznantes hacia el norte, empiezan a ver los crudos signos que confirman la dirección: KASHWAK = NO-FO. Una promesa, quizás. O una amenaza. Hay miles de millones de teléfonos móviles en el mundo. ¿Quién no tiene uno? Esta novela fascinante, absorbente y cruel de Stephen King no solamente hace la pregunta "¿Me oyes ahora?", sino también responde, y de una forma muy, muy inquietante."_

Básicamente los 'Zombies' telefónicos comenzaron como unas bestias que atacaban a cualquiera que estaba cerca, luego evolucionan y se convierten en un rebaño y hasta tienen poderes telepáticos.

….Ok, ya me callo.


End file.
